Meenie Minie Mo
by Kinoki
Summary: [AU] Usagi loves manga, video games, and being evil. That said, what happens when you give her magic powers? Oh crap. But wait! Throw in a miniskirt and you've got a minion of good! [Notice: Not your typical Sailor Moon!]
1. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Meenie Minie Mo**

"... we need a good assasination! We need an earthquake or a war!"

Usagi sang along to the movie playing on t.v. 'Carryin' the Banner' from Newsies, her favorite movie. She was just so in love with Jack Kelly a.k.a. Cowboy. He was SO hot! And that accent...

She sighed dreamily, watching him make fools of the Delancey brothas.

"Usagi! For the last time, clean those dishes!" her mother yelled from across the house. She groaned and paused the movie, very reluctantly. She knew she'd be in some deep crap if she didn't wash the dishes. It was like the fourth time her mom had told her that day too.

"Man! This sucks. Dishes suck. Parents suck. But only sometimes." she muttered, walking down the hall to the kitchen.

If only she had that new Fall Out Boy cd, all her troubles would just be whisked away...

Music was her life! She could just dance to it all the time! If only she could play an instrument. The guitar or piano or something. That would be cool. And Minako said she'd look awesome bangin' on drums.

She could see it now! Mamoru playing guitar, Minako at flute, Ami playing keyboard or something.

They'd be the coolest band ever! And she'd get to spend more time with Mamoru... her "dream man"!

"Uptown to grand central station..." she sang - not so well- scrubbing some weird blue stuff off a plate.

The phone rang and she ran to get it, that annoying little tune playing that her evil mom picked. Weird blue stuff getting all over the cover - lucky for Usagi keeping all of it off the actual phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! Its Minako!"_

"Oh hey! Whats up?"

_"Just callin'."_

Usagi sweatdropped.

"Well I've gotta do the dishes! Call back later."

_"No! I can't!"_ Minako whined, jumping up and down even though Usagi couldn't see her, "I've got some awesome news! Some family moved in behind our house!"

"A family moved in... behind your house?" Usagi asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah! You know that brick house behind my house? Their land stops like, right before our garden. Anyway, I saw this really hot guy! You've gotta come over tomorrow after that pie thing! Plus we can watch Newsies again!"

Minako was as crazy about the movie as Usagi was. And her favorite character was Spot Conlon. Though it sucked that he didn't dance at all in the movie.

"I'll ask my mom okay? I'll call you in ten, bye." Usagi hung up, staring at the weird blue crap on the cover, as well as felt it on the side of her face.

"Ewww!" she whined, grabbing a paper towel to wipe it off.

"Now I sound like David! Haha, I don't think I could take a spit-shake!" she said to herself, chuckling.

--+--

"Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding!" Usagi said as she hid behind a plant with Minako and her older sister Ami. Being sisters you'd think they looked alike but considering one had blue hair and the other blonde... well, they didn't. Ami wore glasses and Minako had contacts, not wanting to look 'nerdy' anymore.

Actually, Minako had been begging her mom for years and finally got her wish. She'd go on rants about how her own mom had contacts since she was thirteen. Minako was the outgoing, talks too much, only shy or quiet when in front of lots of people, eats like a pig kind of person.

Her sister Ami, a bit more reserved, really really smart, loves dragons and mythology, extremely crazy when with her friends, lover of anime and manga, anti-Sadie Hawkins type. And she loved Christian Bale too.

"Whoa! Look at that guy's hair!" she continued, "Its so long! ...Or is that a girl?"

Minako scrunched up her nose, "If its a guy he better cut it! Its gross for guys to have really long hair!" The others agreed. Brought up to date only clean-shaven guys. And only date when they were sixteen.

Ami was the oldest, she'd be sixteen at the end of June. Usagi would be sixteen in August, and Minako would be fifteen in October. Ami wasn't really looking forward to the dating experience, since she doubted guys would ask her out - and she would only have them ask her.

Usagi looked forward togetting her liscense and driving her mom's camaro. No boy would want to date her anyway, since she was insane and most guys around here she knew too well. She'd known Mamoru forever, and he couldn't stand her, even though she was "madly in love" with him. (It was all really a joke to get on his nerves)

Minako was asked out all the time, but found no interest in dating boys. And even if she wanted to she wouldn't be allowed. She wanted a nice guy who was fun and funny! Which was basically what all three of them wanted.

Only Usagi wanted a man who would fear her and do whatever she told him to.

Anyway, there were two boys about the same height, standing with a tall man and somewhat frumpy woman. This must be the new family. And there were **two** hot guys instead of one!

So what if they couldn't see their faces and know if they were really hot or not. But so what, beauty is only skin deep anyway!

--+--

"We should go introduce ourselves to the new family!" Usagi said, grinning evily, "Afterall, fellowshipping is the key to long-lasting relationships!" Ami and Minako stared at her, suddenly afraid.

"Where did you hear that?" Ami asked.

"No-where. I just made it up." she replied, plopping onto the couch in the living room. This got her some goldfish crackers in the face. "Ack! Take cover!" she yelled dramatically, covering up with a couch cushion.

"Who are you to say we have to go meet them? You don't even live here! You're like, twenty minutes away, so they don't need to know who you are!" Minako said.

Ami nodded, "They probably wouldn't wanna meet you anyway! You're crazy!" Usagi pouted,

"I don't believe you! I would never turn my back on my friends and yet here you are, stabbing me in the back! I'll never forgive you!"

"Sure you will, or you'll never get to watch Howl's Moving Castle." Ami replied, her glasses glaring over quite evily. Usagi gasped,

"No!"

"Yes!" the two sisters hissed. The girls' mother walked in. She smiled to herself, thinking how Usagi had opened up the girls to her in about five minutes. And an hour long phone call.

Last summer they had moved to Juuban from Hokkaido. The month started with them popping up and Usagi wanting to know if the girls even knew about anime and manga - it being her passion, and in the middle of June the girls had all gone to girls' camp together, as best friends. It had been awesome.

Usagi distinctly remembered Ami screaming out "Usagi likes anime?" over the phone as Minako told her the news.

"Hey girls," Mrs. Mizu-Ai called, getting the their attention.

"Tomorrow we're gonna go see that new family, I'm baking some cookies right now for them, so don't go anywhere near them, I don't need you eating the sacrificial offering." Minako and Ami's mouths dropped and Usagi pumped her fist in the air.

"I am victorious!"

--+--Part 02, The Itsy Bitsy Spider--+--

The door bell rang. Hiiro looked up, they weren't expecting visitors...

The bell rang again. And again. And right after that it rang again. A vein popped in Hiiro forehead. He practically ran to the front door to stop the perennial ringing. He flung the door open to see three short girls and a short woman. One blond, with her hair in the weirdest style pulled her finger away from the bell as another blond smacked her upside the head.

Hiiro held in his snigger.

The short woman, looking mid to late thirty-ish, with shoulder-length brown hair smiled at him. She had a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Hi there!" she started cheerfully, "Are your parents home?" Hiiro nodded, motioning for them to step in - past a bunch of boxes, a rubber tree plant, and into their new living room.

"I'll go get them," he replied curtly, as he headed upstairs he looked back and saw the spaghetti-headed girl glaring at him evily. He couldn't help but wonder what the crap her problem was.

"Dad," he called, his father taking out clothes and his mother setting up their bathroom. The man turned around, he had a five o'clock shadow and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah? Who was at the door?"

"Our new neighbors, they wanted to meet us." he said, shrugging lightly. His father nodded,

"Allright, honey! Lets go meet them." the frumpy woman coming out from the right an odd sparkle about her,

"Neighbors came to meet us? How lovely!" she chimed. The two men sweatdropped and back out of the room very, very slowly. It was scary when Mrs. Yui said the word 'lovely'.

They headed downstairs, the weird blond was standing and staring at a mirror that had been pulled out earlier. Hiiro figured she was a bit into her own image, until he saw her crossing her eyes at it.

The woman and the other two girls stood, Hiiro's father and mother shaking their hands.

"I'm Judii Mizu-Ai. We live, well, right across the yard! We noticed you moving in and came to welcome you into the neighborhood! These are my two daughters, Minako and Ami - and their friend Usagi." The two girls smiled, saying their little hellos.

The weird girl Usagi turned to face them, she grinned.

"We brought you chocolate chip cookies! They're really good!" she exclaimed, Hiiro looked at her as if she were some kind of alien as his mother rattled on about how nice these people were - earning modest blushes from the two sisters.

'How old is she, five?' he thought, 'Duo would have a cow! Good thing the bum's still asleep. We don't need him embarassing us anymore than usual.'

He blinked, looking around, everyone was staring at him. Did he say that out loud?

Nope.

His father spoke first, "You've been staring at Usagi for three minutes. What's up son?"

'Ah, crap!' he thought, 'Think fast, Yui...'

"I like her hair." he said simply. So what if he was lying? He wasn't gonna get himself in trouble.

"Thats so sweet!" his mother chimed. Usagi looked at him like he was the weird one. Which he wasn't. Not in his opinion anyway.

So after the hair thing, there was a conversation about the weather, recipes, sports, their families - the Yui's mentioning their other son Duo - and then...

"Aaahhh!" Usagi suddenly screamed, she began flapping her arms around, acting as if she were hyperventilating.

And with that, the girl went flying. Hiiro headed after the screaming girl as she went around the staircase, up and down the staircase, into a bathroom, through the kitchen and outside. What was Crazy Girl thinking?

"Getitoffme!" she screamed hysterically, "Getitoffme!" Poor Hiiro couldn't quite decipher what she was saying, his family and her friends came running as Usagi suddenly pulled a 180 and ran straight at him.

Needless to say, things got pretty ugly.

--+--

"He was staring at me! It was soo creepy!" Usagi squealed, "And cool! 'Cuz he was all like 'I'm such a cool guy!' and then he snaps!" her rant making the other three crack up.

"I think that went quite well," Mrs. Mizu-Ai started, "Except for the spider thing." she looked over at Usagi, who sweatdropped.

"Oh come on! It was **huge**!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to run around their house screaming. And you ran right into that Hiiro guy!" Minako chided. But then she grinned, showing that she thought Usagi's big debut pretty funny.

"I thought it was funny too. With you flappin' your arms everywhere!" Ami said, chuckling. Her mom and sister agreed, Usagi pouted.

"It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Yes it was." they replied in unison.

"ARGGHHH!" she growled, pulling on her pigtails, this causing her friends to pat her on the back comfortingly.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny." Ami said seriously. Usagi nodded.

"Thank-you!"

--+--

* * *

**I do not own Sailormoon, Gundamwing, Newsies, or Howl's Moving Castle. This fic is dedicated to two of my best friends - Ellane and Amy, you guys are the best!**

Okay, a lot of this stuff you won't understand unless you watch the movie Newsies! AND WATCH IT! Anyone who already has, tell me and we can talk newsies!

Okay, everyone is also gonna be really ooc. This story is based on, well, my life and my friends! Only Usagi won't have seven brothers and sisters. Nobody is mormon, and don't you love how I mixed Ami and Minako's last names together?

CHRISTIAN BALE is the best actor in the universe!

I hope you guys don't think this story is too stupid, or insulting.


	2. London Bridge is Falling Down!

**Meenie Minie Mo**

_Somewhere, in the outskirts of Tokyo, a girl with a frisbee in her hand stared at what was left of some ugly purple blog of monster._

_"Holy crap that was awesome!" the girl pumped her fist in the air, "I am victorious!"_

_"Sailor Moon!" a voice called from above, the girl - Sailor Moon - looked up to see a young man in a tuxedo and cape on some weird lamppost staring at her._

_"WHAT!" she screeched, not liking how this loser could stand on a lamppost and she couldn't even run in high heels._

_"Are you allright?" he asked, taking a graceful leap, landing right in front of her. She hopped back a few steps, not wanting this tuxedoed freak too close, the last thing she needed was cooties!_

_"Huh? Oh I'm fine! So, go away!" she jabbed her tiara - once a glowing frisbee - in his direction, "Or I'll slice you in two - too! And steal your mask because its actually kind of cool!"_

_The young man sent her an odd look - he was probably wondering why he had even come - and shrugged, turning around with a rather majestic swish of his cape. __Sailor Moon snorted, the loser was trying to be cool!_

_"Hiiro!" she called, the man turned, another weird look on his face._

_"Who?"_

_Sailor Moon sweatdropped, "Nevermind then!" she turned on her heel and headed home. At least she tried to since a giant blob of pink cotton candy appeared out of nowhere and swallowed her whole._

_--+--_

"Waahh!" Usagi sat up, flinging her head around to see if there were any tuxedoed men or cotton candy blobs.

'I've gotta stop eating cotton candy before bed...' she thought, laying down again and trying to drift off to sleep.

It was impossible to sleep on her mattress! That evil, springy piece of old crap!

"Aarrggh!"

--+--

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Her mom was whining about her crappy schoolwork again! Honestly, who cared about Pre-Algebra? Its not like her future had anything to do with it! (She'd make sure of that!)

Man! Usagi never had to deal with this! And that was only because their mom never asked her about schoolwork! Usagi was taking Algebra II, and apparently she wasn't all that great at it. But thanks to some tutoring from Ami (and even Minako, even though shes in a different grade) Usagi was passing. Barely, but passing.

Tokyo University was the star in their mom's eyes.

And it scared the crap out of the girls! Well their older sister was goin' there. She was gonna graduate in a couple months, take a year off to get a job, then off she went. Michiru, was the star child in the family. She was all nice and respective of adults and really mean and evil towards Usagi. She got along pretty well with Hotaru though.

Usagi dreamt of the day Michiru and Shingo would be kicked out the door. Shingo, he was gonna turn twenty-one in May and he was still living with his parents! Michiru was gonna be eighteen in a couple weeks. Okay, maybe like, one week. And when Michiru went off to college and Shingo booted out, Usagi would finally have her own room!

"...just try harder next time, okay sweetie?" Hotaru nodded as she always did when she was pretending not to ignore her parents. Her mom got off the couch and started making dinner.

Usagi ran in and plopped down on the couch.

"Whats goin' up?" she asked, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

Hotaru sighed, "Mom got on me about my test score. It was pretty funny, since I wasn't paying attention and she apprently couldn't tell. She just kept ravin' on about believin' in me and stuff." Usagi cracked up, yep, that was their mom alright!

"Well, I think you can do it too!" she cried out, Hotaru kicked her and before a war could start, Dragonball Z came on!

Hotaru pumped her fist in the air, "Go GOKU!"

"No! Vegeta!" Usagi grabbed her pigtails, feeling the pain of her beloved Vegeta.

The show ended, something about Frieza and that weird Ginyu Force and well, you don't wanna know...

"Oh man Hotaru! I've gotta tell you about this dream I had last night! Come on!" Usagi dragged Hotaru upstairs and down the hall to their room.

They sat on Usagi's bed, Hotaru uninvited, always sat on someone else's bed rather than her own.

"Okay! Okay, anyway, I was some freaky dressed weirdo! And - this happened at night - and I was wearing some kind of sailor outfit with a really short skirt - it was scary! And I had this tiara and it turned into a glowing frisbee and I threw it at a MONSTER! And it was ugly and purple and I killed it!"

Hotaru stared at her sister.

"Uh... okay. Keep goin'. Unless thats it?"

"There's more! There's more - and after I killed it some guy on a lamppost called out to me! He was like, 'Sailor Moon!'. And I was like, 'What!' and I guess my name was Sailor Moon! And he jumped down! He was wearing this fancy tuxedo and had a cape and a mask and a tophat! He asked me if I was allright and I was like, 'Yeah!' and I threatened him with my tiara and he left! I turned around and this giant blob of cotton candy ate me! Then I woke up."

Usagi waited for a response from her sister. Hotaru glanced over at her with a sheepish look on her face.

"Could you repeat that? I wasn't listening."

"DIE!"

--+--

"So you're saying her hair was spaghetti?"

Hiiro groaned, rolling his eyes.

"No. I'm saying her hair _looked_ like spaghetti."

Duo nodded, "I get it. She looked good enough to eat, eh? Does she have a sister?" Hiiro threw his literature book at his brother. Duo caught it, fortunately, chuckling.

"I was just kiddin' bro! Chill out!"

"Just get ready for school." Hiiro growled, heading out of the room and down the stairs. Duo sighed, his brother was so uptight! If only there was someone who could break his shell and not get killed while doing it!

--+--

First Period: P.E.

"Man, I hate running in the morning..." Usagi muttered. She glanced over at Ami, who was putting her books in her locker before they headed to the gym.

"Get back here!" someone shouted from down the hall. A boy with really really long hair shot out from one of the classrooms, and following closely behind was Mr. DoBell - the English teacher!

Dun, dun, dun!

Usagi stared at the two as they ran in her direction. She blinked and shrugged, motioning for Ami to follow her.

They whipped past the girls. Mr. DoBell shouted for the boy to stop - what was going on?

"He's a dead man if he's caught!" Usagi chorused excitedly.

"Don't sound too happy about it..." Ami said, sweatdropping.

"I'm not happy!" Usagi blinked, "Well, I am, I just think that it's funny when DoBell has to run after students!"

"You make it sound like it happens often," Ami replied, opening the door to the gym.

"There was that one guy last week, you remember?" Ami sighed, of course Usagi would remember something like that... The guy had to rush to the hospital, but DoBell hadn't been chasing him. It was the sophomore's gym teacher, Zechs Marquise. In Usagi's mind it was different though...

Coach Marquise.

The hottest gym teacher since the school had been founded. The man was gorgeous! Every girl dreamed about him - well everyone except Usagi and Ami.

But that's only because Coach Marquise' evil spell didn't work on them. He may have had the rest of the female population hypnotized but Usagi knew how evil he was.

Well, out of the two only Usagi thought he was some evil demon of evil, Ami just thought that it was pointless to fawn over a married man. Especially when he was actually kind of mean to the two.

All because Usagi decided to sneak into his office and re-arrange his stupid trophies!

Ami pushed the gym doors open and the two headed to the locker room. After a quick change into their gaudy pink and maroon p.e. uniforms (and Usagi nearly up-chucking at the sight of them) Coach Marquise had the girls go outside and run around the evil track. An evil track for an evil coach.

"I... can't... go any farther..." Usagi huffed after a few minutes. Ami looked back to see the blond bending over and gasp for air.

"Come on! You can't get in trouble with the coach today!"

"No... go without me Ames... I'll... I'll go it alone..." Usagi gasped dramatically, falling to the ground and realizing it was no better than standing since the tar was kind of really hot.

Ami rolled her eyes and shrugged, turning around and running. Usagi figured it would be best if she just died or something.

It woulda been a lot easier if someone hadn't just stepped on her though.

"Oh! Sorry girl!" Usagi felt a hand grab her arm and turn her over and was met face to face with a really ugly girl. Seriously, she was hideous! She did have nice hair though.

"You ok?" she asked, in a rather gruff voice for a girl. Usagi blinked, shrugged - or tried to since the girl was holding her up and her shoulders didn't want to work.

"Yeah.. just a bit tired... could ya put me down? I'll just..."

"TSUKINO!" came the coach's bark and Usagi groaned. The girl dropped Usagi and ran for her ugly life. Usagi found that she now hated the girl with a passion for ditching her.

--+--

Third Period, because number two ain't all that important.

Well, third period was lunch. And thank goodness too because Usagi was starving!

"This food sucks!" Mamoru stared at his 'friend' as she continued to shovel food in her mouth. If it sucked then why did she keep eating it? This girl was someone he would never understand...

"Eww! What is this crap?" Usagi asked him as she held a forkful of some weird blue goo in his face. He proceeded to pull back the fork and fling it at her. "Eww!"

Usagi flung her head down on the table and sighed, well, more like moaned. Loudly.

"Don't you just love it when they make that noise?" a voice joked.

Usagi lifted her head up to see two boys sitting in front of her - Mamoru was nowhere to be seen. The one with really long hair looked a bit familiar and the other she knew as Wufei Chang. The chinese pig. And her sworn enemy!

"What are you doing here?" Usagi accused, pointing a finger at Wufei.

He snorted, "What do you think? I'm eating... whatever the hell this is." he stared down at his plate for a second before pushing it off to the side. "Then again, maybe not."

She could understand why he didn't want to eat it...

"More for me!" the long-haired boy exclaimed, reaching around and claiming it as his own. Wufei stared at the boy with astonished wonder.

"So," the long-haired boy said inbetween bites, "Did the coach beat you up bad? He seems kinda mean to me."

Usagi rose an eyebrow, what was he talking about?

"Seems? The guy is evil!" the boy paused.

"Really? So is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Uh... well first... who the heck are you? I'm usually good with names but I seriously have no idea as to who you are!" Usagi questioned, Wufei snorted and Duo's eyes widened.

"You mean you don't remember me from this morning? I was sure I bruised your back... I didn't see you fall 'cause I was staring at some red-head's uhh... you know? I stepped on... on your back." he ended lamely.

Usagi blinked. "That was you?" Duo nodded.

"You left me there to get eaten by the wolf! How could you?"

"That scary blond guy was coming." he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sad thing though, 'cause it was. The only person who wouldn't run from him was his wife and she was either the sweetest angel or as crazy as he was.

"Well... you hurt my back!" Usagi countered.

"Hey wait! I thought you said you knew her?" Wufei interrupted.

Duo shrugged, "Yeah kinda. In P.E. she... I dunno, fell to the ground and I stepped on her and my brother told me about her." he bent his head and went back to finishing his 'pizza'.

"Your brother?" Usagi asked. He nodded,

"Yeah. Hiiro. He said he met you a few days ago. And started mumbling about a spider and cookies or something like that..."

Usagi blinked. Again. Hiiro... that really hot guy who moved in behind the Mizu-Ai's! Gasp! Shock! This freak was his brother? No freakin' way...

"You're Duo!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. You mean... you didn't know?"

"No... I thought... well, don't take this the wrong way but this morning I thought you were this really ugly girl..."

Duo laughed. Usagi laughed too.

"I... I get that a lot."

"No kidding!" 'Loser...' she thought. She looked over at where Wufei was sitting. Or where he had been. The idiot... was gone.

"Hey where'd that loser go?" she asked out loud. Duo turned his head.

"I dunno..."

"Hey you punks! The bell rang ten minutes ago! Get to class!"

* * *

Well, this was fun writing. And Hotaru's part is my younger sister. She's 13 and ALMOST as crazy I am. 

So yeah, everyone is ooc, since they're all playing my friends. Well except Hiiro, he's just Hiiro... ahhh, Hiiro... and maybe some of the others. I dunno yet. And as for Haruka and Michiru who will have very small parts - will not be together. They're just friends. But only because my older sister would find that very insulting - and she hates anime enough as it is.

R&R!


	3. Mother Goose

**Meenie Minie Mo**

"God! Kill me now!" Usagi exclaimed, looking up at the sky as she walked home from school. A piece of paper in her hands, reading _'58'_ in red ink.

'Mama's gonna kill me,' she thought, 'Pop quiz in Algebra! What idiot hired that evil, old hag anyway?'

Usagi glared down at the evil paper, she turned around a corner and slammed right into a very large, and muscular body. Now, Usagi being the drama queen she is, cried out - dramatically - as her head - and back - met with the lovely, cold concrete of the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh, Usagi! You clutz! Watch where you're going! You could run somebody over! Whats this?" the person, who was quite tall, snatched the paper from the air and gazed at it's contents, "A 58? After all that tutoring? I thought you were getting better - not worse!"

Usagi sat up, rubbing the back of her odangoed head, "Oh sure, Mako-pyon! Kill me, criticize me, and don't bother to help me up! If you think you're going to my funeral - think again!" she stood up, looking at Mako-pyon with a look of contempt.

The tall girl laughed, handing the paper back to Usagi.

"You just get out of school?" Usagi nodded.

"Miss Haruna gave us a pop quiz on slopes! I couldn't remember what rise over run was so I just guessed a bit..."

"A bit? Well, I'm sure you'll do better next time. I have to go - I'm on my way to work - so I'll call you later, alright? Bye!" with that Mako-pyon ran off, Usagi noticing her café uniform.

"May the force be with you, Makoto!"

--+--

_"Get back here you ugly slug!" Sailor Moon shouted, running across the rooftops of Tokyo._

_'I got out of bed for this?' she thought, shaking her head. The giant blue slug - which had the nerve to leave a disgusting trail of slime in it's wake - stopped and turned, flinging a giant eye at Sailor Moon, sending her flying over her friend Naru's house and straight into Naru's swimming pool._

_She shouted obscenities at the large slug, smacking her fists into the cold water. Climbing out she grabbed hold of her tiara and stomped after the monster._

_"You're toast, you nasty excuse for French cuisine! At least snails have shells - I'm so gonna kick your bloody--aahhh!" she screamed as blue slime poured from the slug's mouth._

_"Thats it! I'm coming up there!"_

--+--

Minako winced at the item of clothing in front of her.

_"I'm Minako Muzi-Ai!"_

The dress was hideous.

_"I'm fourteen and in 9th grade!"_

Whose idea was it to cast her as the Wicked Witch of the Weast? What the heck was a 'Weast' anyway?

_"I don't like Christian Bale, fish, or milk!"_

It was frillier than than her neighbor's doll dresses!

_"I'm in the drama club, the cross-country club, and the volleyball club with Usagi!"_

"Minako! Hurry up and get changed!"

_"The drama club is performing their own rendition of the Wizard of Oz! I'm a good witch with really bad taste in clothing and accessories! I go to rehearsal every Saturday. I don't think I'm so excited about getting up in this though."_

With a heavy sigh, Minako changed into the lime green dress, adjusting the bows and pulling the lace at the bottom up a bit so it wasn't so noticeable. She lifted up the hot pink sailor-style hat with one finger, holding it away from her face and tossing it into the trash can.

_"I doubt anybody will miss it anyway,'_

--+--

"Another weird dream?" Ami asked Usagi. It was Sunday - the day of rest! According to Usagi, anyway.

"Yep. I was chasing a big slug and it got this nasty slime on me,"

"I see."

Suddenly, the door to Ami's room flew open, and Hotaru ran inside, shutting it quickly.

"They're after me!" yells came from the other side as Ami rolled her eyes.

"Get away from my door!" she shouted.

"Those two are getting on my nerves! Mariemaia knocked over my milk earlier."

"All you had to do was make her clean it up and get another glass." Ami moving one of her knights. The two had been playing chess.

"I did. But she still did it on purpose..."

Hotaru sat on the floor next to Usagi, "How do you know it was on purpose?"

Usagi sweatdropped, "I don't know, maybe because she said 'Hah! I knocked over your glass on purpose!' and laughed evily at me." she moved the little glass pawn forward two spaces.

"Oh." Hotaru looked down at the board, "What're you up to?"

Ami and Usagi stared at Hotaru. They stared some more.

"Stop staring at me!"

--+--

"...you just got rid of a few kittens, and now you're obsessed with Dashboard Confessional? Did I get everything?" asked the school counselor, Ms. Hagerty.

"I've been having some crazy dreams," Usagi said. Ms. Hagerty wrote something on her clipboard.

"Everyone has a crazy dream now and then,"

"Yeah, but in mine I'm always dressed the same way and killing these ugly monsters - the last one I had I was battling a dolphin - and once in a while this guy wearing a tuxedo--" Ms. Hagerty rose her hand, silencing the odangoed blonde.

"I get it, dear. Why don't you consult an astrologist? They're much more experienced with dreams and strange phenomena than I am. Now get to class, and call Mr. Yui in, please."

Usagi stood up, rolling her eyes. The woman had asked about how life was going, so Usagi told her. Ms. Hagerty seemed a bit bi-polar at times. Always changing her mind and whatnot...

"You're up next dude."she said, waving to the young man in one of the not-so-comfy chairs outside the counselor's office. He looked up at her, recognizing the weirdo hair she had.

"Long time no see, Odango Atama." Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to see none other than Hiiro standing there with a rather evil grin.

"What did you call me?"

"Odango Atama, can't you hear properly?"

'I don't care if he is hot! Hiiro's a jerk!' she thought, she glared at him, "I can hear just fine, thank-you. Leave me alone, I have better things to do than pick fights with you."

Hiiro rose an eyebrow as she walked away. Usually Usagi would smack him or steal his notebook when he made fun of her. Thats how it had been the past few months since he'd moved to Juuban.

Sighing, he stepped into the office, dreading the evil counselor's inquisition.

--+--

Ami scrunched her eyebrows together, boy this kid was weird.

Duo sat across from her, playing a game of cat and mouse with their frog and crawfish. She stared at him, wanting to beg him to at least put on gloves if he was going to touch dead things.

"Duo..." she sighed, looking away as one of the frog's legs bent the wrong way. 'Oh my gosh...'

"Yeah?"

"Here," she handed him a pair of latex gloves. He grinned at her, taking them from her - she kept from touching his hands - and smiling down at the crawfish.

"Just what I need! I'll cake you with rubber and keep you forever! Hey, Ami? Can you slide the burner over here?"

Ami slapped herself upside the head. Leave it to Duo to be stupid enough to think of that!

Although, he did slightly remind her of Usagi.

--+--

"Theres going to be a halloween dance next Saturday?" Minako asked, gazing up at one of her co-stars, Trowa Barton. He nodded. Trowa wasn't very talkative, and it was a wonder why he even took up drama. Minako squealed, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to hear the details.

Trowa was quite tall. Minako was very short. Usagi thought they looked cute together, being so far apart in height. Minako liked tall guys anyway.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match!" Usagi warbled off-key, watching the two walk down the hallway. As they turned a corner, Usagi raised her fists and cackled evily.

"Halloween dance, here Usagi comes! All she needs is a date!"

--+--

"You hear about the dance coming up?" Duo asked his brother, Hiiro. It was almost 7 and Hiiro was currently lying on their couch, flicking through the channels.

"Yep,"

"You plan on going?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"No date,"

"Why not ask someone?"

"Nobody to ask,"

"I know a few--"

"No,"

"But--"

"No,"

Duo rolled his eyes, his brother was such an idiot sometimes. Being brothers, they had similarities, and...differences. Duo was quite a social butterfly and Hiiro preferred...the quiet.

The phone rang, Duo jumped up to get it, "Hello?"

Hiiro sighed, getting up, no doubt it was another girl asking Duo to that stupid dance. Why did girls like him so much anyway? Maybe it was because he looked so girly. Of course, Hiiro had his fair share of...fans. They would all run up to him with stupid smiles on their faces, giving him cookies and flowers. Who gave boys flowers?

"Its for you Hiiro!"

Hiiro frowned, shrugging, "I'll take it in my room," he climbed the stairs as Duo waited to put the phone down.

"Hey, Usagi? He'll talk with you in a minute."

Hiiro's almost monotonous voice answered from the phone in his room and Duo faithfully set the phone back on it's stand. Listening in on Hiiro's call - however tempting it was, considering it was a girl - would normally be fun, but Duo did not want a death wish, and Hiiro was very sensitive about these things.

No, really.

--+--

"Hiiro?" Usagi asked, staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

"_Yeah,_"

"I have a question for you!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"_What?_" Usagi sighed,

"Don't sound so excited!"

"_I'm not,_"

Usagi put the phone down, glaring up at her ceiling. What made her want to ask him anyway? It wasn't as if he would say yes. Of course, she could always just force him to take her. It wasn't like Hiiro had other plans. He made it clear at school to all the girls that he had no intention of going.

But Usagi decided to change that.

"You there?" she put the phone back up to her ear.

"_Yeah,_"

'Talkative much,' she thought sarcastically.

"Do you have plans for...October 21st?"

"_No,_"

'This is going much smoother than I thought, maybe he's too tired to give me an inquisition. Idiot,' she thought.

"Good! Because now you're my date to the dance! If you need help with a costume, you got my number! You do now, anyway. Bye, Hiiro! I'll see you in the morning!" she set the phone down, rather pleased with herself. Leave him no room - or time - to say 'no'.

"Now to see about an outfit!"

--+--

Hiiro stared at the phone in his hand. What the heck had just happened? He wondered if calling her back to say 'no' would be a good idea. He rolled his eyes, say 'no' to Usagi? The mere thought was idiotic! She never took no for an answer.

Hiiro dropped back on his pillow, the phone still in his hand.

'Why me?' he thought. Hiiro shot up and dashed out the door, leaving the phone behind.

"Duo! I need a costume!"

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

Only three other stories to go and I can concentrate on **FotM** and **LEbM**! Yay! Ain't ya proud o' me? No? Okay then...I finally managed to squeeze this one out...its not as long as the other two, but I decided this would be a good place to end the chapter. ) I have no idea what to do for costumes! If you guys got suggestions, just drop 'em in the review box!

I don't own anything except the plot! So if I forgot to disclaim anything...this makes up for it!


End file.
